Two Worlds, One School
by saxypitgirl07
Summary: The choir and band hate each other. They have for thirty years. Then, two siblings arrive and change it all. I suck at summaries, just read it. Rating for later content and some minor swearing.
1. Intro

**A\N: Hello again readers! This was just an idea I had while I was doing dishes. Eh, I dunno what to do with it. Think I should continue?**

Westwood High school was known for its musical department. Its choir, consisting of freshmen to seniors, was always a state finalist in every competition. The bands were about the same, often competing against champions from across the state.

The only unusual thing was, although each group did their best to make the school better, they hated each other with a passion. It had always been that way since the spring of 1975. An event had then changed the band members' and the choir's feelings forever.

Even though it was an option for incoming 8th graders to sign up for choir and band, no one ever chose that option. The negative feelings between each group were too strong. Band members didn't go into the choir room for any reason, and if a choir person some how ended up in the band practice hall, they were fair game for any sort of attack. Of course, seeing one of the feuding students in either group in the other's territory just wasn't known.

All that changed on the first day back to school, nearly thirty years later.


	2. Chapter 1: New Kids In Town

**A\N: Here it is, the newest installment in Two Worlds! Thanks to AresX for giving me my very first review and thendoftheworld for my second. You two rock! Ok, so I'll let you read this now, before I go off on one of my long-winded rants.**

_Chapter 1_

_New Kids In Town_

A big white house sat on the hill on the far side of town. It had the look of a grand house that had slipped slowly, but steadily, into disrepair. The paint was chipping in places and pieces of roof had fallen off. On one side, a garden had once existed. It was now overgrown with weeds and was creeping up slowly to the first floor windows.

Four people were standing outside of this house, beside a rusty lime-green car. "Well kids, welcome to your new home." The man said, his massive arm resting around a thin woman's shoulders. He had sandy hair and aqua-blue eyes. The two children standing in front of their parents looked at each other and grinned. "I call the attic room, if there is one!" The boy said quickly, starting to run to the house. His twin rolled her eyes and followed him.

Frank Brook smiled at his wife as he watched the twin sixteen year olds race towards the house. "Oh Tanya, I'm sure they'll love it here." He said, resting his whiskered chin on the top of her head easily. Tanya, the exact opposite of her husband, with black hair and brown eyes smiled back. "As soon as they've picked out their bedrooms, we'll start the war of who brings what in, I suppose?" She asked quietly, looking back to the car. Sitting behind it was a medium-sized Rent-a-Trailer and they all knew it was packed with their belongings.

In the house, Layna was going up the dusty stairs, cursing colorfully at her brother. "Logan! Don't be a creep and take all the good rooms!" She yelled, sprinting up the remaining stairs. Logan's bright blue eyes appeared in the opening of the door, sparkling with mischief. Layna had gotten to the door and he closed it with a snap, laughing like a madman.

"Being four minutes older doesn't give you the power to choose a room first you freak!" She yelled in exasperation. Her blonde hair was coming out of its bun and falling freely over her beautiful face. Logan, submitting to his sister's yells, opened the door and grinned.

Layna paused with her fists raised in paused motion. "Being four minutes older _does_ give me the power of being first baby sister. 'Cause you see, I have claimed the attic room!" He explained, grinning still. He was the opposite of his sister in looks. He had black hair and astonishingly blue eyes while Layna had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Layna rolled her chocolate eyes and pushed past her brother. "Fine, if you get the attic room, I want the room with the balcony…" She said, turning and grinning back at him. Logan laughed. "Deal, now let's go down and get our stuff before dad lays claim to something we staked out…"

It took nearly two hours to bring in all the boxes with all four of them working together. Quickly, the kids took their boxes to their respective rooms. Tanya, who was kneeling in the dining room, sorting boxes, was not surprised to see the size of the pile diminish by nearly half.

Logan pushed his boxes against the wall and turned to survey what he had to decorate. The room was large and shaped like an octagon. The bed, which was already in the room, was pushed against one of the many corners, next to a large glass door that opened onto a large balcony. He pulled out his bedspread first and put it on the bed, examining the effect of the blue and white against the plain walls.

In her room, Layna was already tacking posters and photos up on the walls. As she stood back to admire her new room, she heard a loud tapping from above. She rolled her eyes and went up to Logan's room, only to find her brother sitting on his bed with a drum sitting on his lap. "Hey, drummer boy, try holding off on snare practice until I'm out of the house…" She shot at him. Logan grinned. "Ok… Only if you stop practicing your torture stick…" Layna rolled her eyes. "At least I actually make music…"

Logan laughed at that comment. "Without me, you wouldn't be able to play! I keep the rhythm!" They argued for a good fifteen minutes before Frank came up. "Will you two shut up already? I could hear you downstairs!" He yelled over the twins. They grinned sheepishly. "Go practice your drums Logan. Layna, go practice your flute… And, please, try not to kill each other?"

Nearly two weeks later, the siblings boarded a bus that would take them to Westwood high. People stared at them as they sat down next to each other and they smiled nervously. Layna, always the more outgoing of the two, waved at a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. "Hi, my name's Layna. What's yours?" She asked with a smile. The girl raised her eyebrows at the black case underneath Layna's arm. "Oh yeah, this is my flute. Are you in Band?" The girl just stared at Layna. "Ok, I'll take that as a no…" Layna muttered, turning away from the girl to look out the window. A second girl popped up from the seat in front of the siblings. "I heard someone plays the flute back here…" This girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Layna nodded, holding up the case. The girl grinned and high-fived Layna. "That's awesome! Flutes unite, man! My name's Carrie by the way. Did I hear you say Layna?"

Layna nodded and glanced over to the red haired girl. Carrie followed her eyes and scowled when she saw the girl. "Don't mix with them Layna. Natalie is…not our kind." She said seriously. Logan, who had been listening to the conversation, raised his eyebrow. "She looks pretty human to me…" Carrie laughed. "You guys are new here, aren't you? Well, I suppose you'll learn as soon as we get to the school…" When the bus got to the school, Carrie got off with the twins. Layna looked back and saw the red-head, Natalie, watching them suspiciously.

**Bum bum bum! A little cliffy!! Ha ha, hope to have the next chappy up in a few days! Don't forget to review!**

**Saxypit**


	3. Chapter 2: Band Versus Choir

**A\N: Hello all!! This update didn't take as long as I guessed... This one is a little longer than my others for all you people who like the long chapters. I promise, this story will pick up the farther Logan and Layna get into the mystery! Now, enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

_Band Versus Choir_

Natalie walked several feet behind the two new kids, keeping a safe distance between herself and Carrie. She noted in disgust how loudly Carrie chatted about how magnificently the Band always did in competition. The choir was just as good as the Band! Why, they were better!

Logan looked around the hallway they were in, completely ignoring Carrie's long-winded explanation of the Band. On the walls were flyers for the Band and posters of the sections. There were sign-up sheets and schedules. Logan then turned, despite himself, to see if Natalie was still behind them. He was surprised to see that she had stopped about halfway down the hallway. "Hey Carrie, what's down there?" He asked, cutting across the brown haired girl's rant and pointing behind them.

Carrie turned and made a soft growling noise in her throat. "We don't go down there unless we have to for class or to get to our lockers. That's the choir's territory. This is Band territory, hence all the pretty posters…" Layna turned at this and gazed down the hall. All of the people milling around that part of the hall seemed to distance themselves from the invisible line splitting the hallway.

A few minutes later, Carrie deposited the twins at the office. "I'll see you guys at lunch then, unless we have some classes together today! I have Economics first." She said happily, waving at them and disappearing into the locker bay. The twins nodded and waved. "Well, Logan, what do you think?" Layna muttered, opening the heavy door of the office and stepping in. "This place is weird…" Logan whispered back.

A friendly looking woman with thick black spectacles opened the door to her office on the other side of the main office and waved the siblings over. "You two must be the new arrivals! Welcome to Westwood! If you'll just step inside, we'll make up your course schedules and you can start your first day!"

After several minutes of deciding on math, science, English and history classes, Layna raised her hand slightly to pause the woman's typing. "Mrs. Arthur? What does this school offer in the musical arts?" She asked, Logan nodding his head vigorously beside her. Mrs. Arthur paused and opened up the window on her computer for music. "Well, here at Westwood, we boast a very successful musical arts section. We have a concert Band, a Jazz band and a marching Band. Also, we have a choir, an All-state choir and a Jazz choir." The twins lit up immediately. "Sign us up for everything!" They practically shouted in unison. Mrs. Arthur raised a heavily penciled eyebrow. "In the choir or band?" It was Logan's turn to raise his eyebrow. "We meant everything, ma'am. We love to sing and make music."

Mrs. Arthur sighed. "I am surprised that you are doing this… Do you not know how powerful a feeling of dislike each group has for the other? I know you noticed the split in the hallway…" Layna nodded. "Why do they hate each other? They're from the same school… Wouldn't it usually be right for them to be friends?" Mrs. Arthur smiled. "That's what we used to think, my dear. I'm not the one to fully explain this, though. You should ask your friend Carrie. I know she knows the story. And she hasn't forgotten…"

The kids said good-bye to Mrs. Arthur and left to the locker bay. They had gotten lockers right next to each other. As Layna was putting her flute in the top compartment of her locker, Logan turned to her. "What've you got first, Layna?" He asked nervously. Layna glanced at her schedule. "World History 11, then I have Honors English. What've you got?" Logan sighed. "Well, I can tell you what I find out in Economics when I see you in English… I'll ask Carrie about the whole Choir versus Band thing then."

Layna hurried off down the hall to her history class, leaving Logan to go in the opposite direction. Without really realizing where he was going, Logan noticed he had passed into "choir territory" as Carrie called it. This place was decorated similarly to the Band half, except everything had to do with Choir. Logan then paused to look at his schedule for the room number. "Let's see…Economics is in room…1890…I am next to room…2341. Ah damn, I think I'm lost…" He muttered aloud, turning on the spot to take in his surroundings. A voice sounded behind him. "Was it normal to talk to yourself from where you came from?" It was not unkindly. Logan spun back around and saw the owner of the voice was a boy. He had extremely light blonde hair; in fact, it could've been white, and dark blue eyes. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest.

Logan laughed nervously. "We talked to ourselves all the time back home… My school had crazy people in it…" He joked. The boy smiled. "My name's Ryan Barter. People call me Trader. You?" Logan smiled back. "I'm Logan Brook." Trader nodded. "Hey, Trader? Could you, um, help me find my classroom?" Before Trader could respond however, someone yelled down the hallway. "Hey! What are you doing down here? This is Choir territory!" Trader's eyes narrowed. "I was talking to someone, Brian. Why don't you go practice your vocals elsewhere?" The one called Brian stepped up, grey eyes narrowed as far as Trader's. "You better be thankful there's a witness here, Barter. Otherwise, I'd kick your ass all the way back to your filthy Band room."

Logan jumped in as Trader took a step forward with his fist raised. "It's not worth it. Let it go, man." He said hastily. Trader looked very much like he wanted to disagree, but he allowed Logan to steer him away from the fight and down the hall. "Thanks, Logan. I'm gonna end up killing that stupid punk…" Trader growled. Logan nodded. "Now, how about getting to my Econ class?" He said, grinning feebly. Trader laughed.

With Trader's help, Logan finally made it to his Economics class. "Honors English is right down the hall and take a right. It's the last room at the end." Logan nodded his thanks.

Meanwhile, Layna was having trouble of her own. "Ok, World History was _supposed_ to be down this hall… Why isn't it?" She grumbled, gazing hopelessly at the school map on the wall beside her. Suddenly, a dark hand appeared on her shoulder. "World History isn't even on this floor honey. You want to go upstairs and turn left. It's right there." Layna turned and saw a tall African-American girl smiling at her. She had the build of a runner. "Thank you. My name's Layna…" She said timidly. The tall girl laughed. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Just call me Hannah. Nobody can pronounce my real name right, so Hannah's just easier." Layna nodded.

Back in Economics, Logan sat down next to Carrie. "Hey Carrie, could I ask you something?" He asked in an undertone as the teacher passed out the course outline. Carrie nodded. "Why do the Choir and Band hate each other? We're all part of the same school…" Carrie looked up. "I can't explain that here Logan. I'm sure Layna will want to know too, so I'll just explain at lunch. Don't worry; you will get your answer." She said softly, a pained look in her dark eyes.

An hour and a half later, Logan and Layna met up again in English. He relayed the answer to his sister and sighed. "I wonder what happened. The look Carrie gave me- I've never seen someone look like that before." He said, more to himself than to Layna. Another person sat down beside Logan and it took him a moment to realize who it was. "It's Logan, right? The one who talks to himself?" Logan looked up and grinned. "Hey Trader. You didn't say you had English with me…" Trader shrugged. "Didn't even notice it myself."

"Well, this is my sister, Layna…" Logan said quickly, sitting back to allow Trader to see his sister. "Layna, this is Ryan. He says everyone calls him Trader." Layna's eyebrows shot up. He was hot! She wondered vaguely if he had a girlfriend… "Earth to Layna… Come in Layna, this is Space Command…" Logan said quickly, jolting her out of her reverie. "Trader was just saying he's in Band too." Logan said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew from her reaction that she liked Trader.

Trader laughed at the look on Layna's face. "I'm on the drum line during marching season and I play the sax for concert and Jazz." Layna grinned. "I'm flute, through and through." Trader nodded his understanding. When he turned away to talk to another friend of his, Logan passed Layna a note that earned him a death glare.

_Easy there love bird. We have choir practice after lunch. From what I saw, I don't think you should say anything. _

Soon enough, Layna, Logan, Carrie and Trader were making their way to the large lunch room. They sat down at a large lunch table on the far side of the room. "This is…" Carrie began. "Band territory." The twins finished, raising their eyebrows. Carrie nodded, smiling. "So, are you finally gonna tell us why there needs to be Band territory?" Logan asked, sitting down. Layna sat down beside him and Trader sat beside her. This made Layna absolutely melt. Trader and Carrie exchanged glances. Carrie cleared her throat. "Well, it all started about thirty years ago…"

**There you go! Next chappy will include Choir practice and part of the explanation of the Band Vs. Choir thing. Anyone have any ideas as to how Choir practice goes? hint you've met two members of the choir already, and one of them knows Layna plays. (bum bum bum) I shall be away for a few days, so this might take awhile! Don't forget to review! Well, until next time!**

**Saxypit**


	4. Chapter 3: Choir Practice

**A/N: I know, I know... You people who have been following this are probably thinking horrible things of me. I had a long vacation, what can I say? I'm hoping this particular update will bring some interest into this story. **

_Chapter 3_

_Choir Practice_

"When Patrick died, the choir started blaming the Band for lack of supervision. Which isn't the case, I would just like to point out. It was a double trip anyway with choir _and_ Band students there, and adults from both groups. It was even rumored that Pat was with a choir group when he was killed. Ever since then, the choir and Band have hated each other. Pat was the last person to have signed up for both…" Carrie finished, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

Layna stared at Carrie for the longest time. Logan looked over at Trader. The four friends sat in silence, the twins staring at the other two. Suddenly, a deep gong-like bell sounded, indicating the end of the lunch period. The siblings leaped up and waved good-bye to Trader and Carrie.

When they entered the choir room, their jaws dropped. The room looked like a combination of a recording studio and a classroom. There were easily one-hundred and fifty chairs in three rows on one side, and a Sound lab on the other side. The chairs were in four different colors: on the far right were blood red, the center contained black and silver chairs and the chairs closest to them were a combination of all three colors. "Red chairs are Sopranos, black and silver are the Tenors and Basses and the really colorful ones are our lovely Altos…" A reedy voice behind them stated, making Layna yelp in fright. An aging man with a bushy beard stood surveying the pair through wire-rimmed spectacles. He had grey streaks all through his brown hair. "You, son, look like a Tenor. That true?" The man asked Logan, looking him up and down. "Well, I can be… But I can go Bass too. Whichever you need me for, sir." The instructor nodded. "And you, my fine young lady, are Soprano?" He asked, rounding on Layna. Layna nodded. "But I can sing Alto too. We're very flexible."

The instructor, Mr. Yamen, ended up putting Layna in the Alto section with the choice of either section daily. As Layna was sitting in her chair, twiddling her thumbs idly, a familiar figure sat down beside her. "Your name's Layna, right?" Layna turned and saw the tall, dark figure of Hannah putting her books beneath her chair. "Hi Hannah. I didn't know you were in the Choir. I thought you were sportier…" Layna said, smiling. Hannah laughed. "I know, everyone thinks that when they first see me. But, if the truth has it, and it does, I hate to over-exert myself. I like to sing…" Layna nodded in understanding.

As the two were talking, Layna couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of her head. Hannah seemed to sense Layna's discomfort, because her dark eyes darted over the other's shoulder. "Well, Layna, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're getting daggers from over in the Soprano section." She muttered, nodding her head. Layna closed her eyes slowly and started to turn around. There, sitting with her arms folded across her chest, was Natalie. She glared at Layna until the latter turned back to Hannah. "Something tells me she's going to make this year a living hell…" Layna muttered.

Logan sat on the very edge of the section, beside the Sopranos. No one looked familiar, except that girl from the bus… Natalie? Was that what Carrie called her? She was currently sending horrible looks to someone in the Alto section and Logan had a good idea who that someone was… Suddenly, a boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes sat down next to Logan and smiled. "Hi." The boy said in a surprisingly powerful voice. Logan nodded his head. "Tenor or bass? I can sing both…" The boy said, grinning valiantly at the other. "So can I… My name's Logan." Logan replied, smiling. "I'm Jason… There aren't a lot of guys that can sing both." Logan laughed as the boy, Jason, attempted bravely to make small talk.

Around ten minutes later, after all the last-minute stragglers came in, Choir practice finally started. Logan and Layna were intimidated at first by the sheer size of the new choir. But, as soon as the huge group began singing, the siblings were nearly driven to tears. It was easy to see how the Westwood High Choir was the state champion. Each person sang with every ounce of energy they had, and they all wanted to be there.

About halfway through the class, Mr. Yamen called them out for a water break and a chance to rest their vocal chords. Layna was one of the first out the door, rushing toward the gleaming water fountains at the end of the hallway. The choir was very demanding, after all.

As she bent down over the water fountain, her long hair swept forward, hiding her face from the person on the other fountain. At first, Layna paid them no mind, focusing on the tiny metal faucet. However, as she went to straighten up, she felt the burn of eyes on her. She reached up and slowly pushed her hair back, gathering it in her hands behind her head. As it was suspected, Natalie was standing up, wiping her chin on the back of her hand. She had not taken her eyes off Layna the whole time, she was sure of it.

The pair stood, silently staring at each other, for a whole minute before Layna turned and started walking down the hall. "Wait a minute!" Natalie suddenly shouted when Layna was halfway down the hall. The latter paused and turned. "I thought you were a band freak…" Natalie muttered upon reaching Layna. The blonde haired girl looked hard at her red-haired companion. Should she lie? Slowly, Layna shook her head. "I quit Band before we left our old school. I was only bringing my flute to see if the bandies here would make use of it. It was a good flute…" Natalie raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You seemed pretty attached to it on the bus this morning…" She muttered. Layna paused, thinking hard. "Well…If you played an instrument for over seven years, you'd be a little attached to it too. That thing was my baby…Before I really started getting in to my singing that is…" Layna prayed Natalie would take the story.

Natalie stood, considering Layna for several seconds before she gave a reluctant smile. "I'm sorry about alienating you before Layna. I thought you were…you know…one of _them_." Natalie muttered, nodding her head toward the door marked BAND HALL. Layna shook her head and smiled. Inside, she was cursing herself horribly. Natalie, completely oblivious to the internal war being waged right in front of her, led the way back into the choir room.

Hannah watched Natalie return to her seat in the Soprano section and then raised her eyebrow to Layna. "Ok, you two were giving each other death looks for the past half hour…Did you reach some sort of truce or something on the way to the drinking fountains?" Hannah whispered while taking the pile of music Mr. Yamen handed her. "Yeah we did, she thought I was something I'm not…" Layna explained quietly, grinning. Hannah chuckled. "We were thinking perhaps she was going to come and poison you on the way to your drink…" She motioned to the other Altos. Layna laughed. "But seriously Layna, I know Natalie… Watch your back around her…" Hannah advised her new friend. Layna gave her a quizzical look. "Natalie has been known to use some…ah…_underhanded_ tactics to get her own way. If you get something she wants, you could be a target…"

Logan watched his sister and that Natalie girl from behind a tall statue next to the band door. Why was she so intent on hating the Band? He would have to talk to Layna about it later that night. The red-head made him feel very uneasy. There was just something about her…Something didn't feel right… He walked back into the choir room, still thinking hard about the conversation he had witnessed. He was so involved he didn't hear Jason's voice. Finally, Jason shouted Logan's name, making him jump and turn. "Finally, I get something… Where did you go?" Jason laughed, referring to his trance-like state. Logan shook his head. "I was just thinking… Sorry about that…" Jason laughed again. "Don't think so hard next time… It was like you were in another dimension…"

At the end of choir practice, the siblings met outside the door. "Please don't tell me we have Band next…" Layna whispered, going down the hall of the Music Suite. Logan shook his head. "We don't have Band until tomorrow…its first period. Right now I have Chemistry. You have…study hall I think…" Layna breathed a sigh of relief. "For the first time in my life, I'm glad we don't have Band… This school is so messed up…"

When the final bell rang, Layna couldn't have been happier. Sitting beside Logan again, she could go over the many thoughts in her head. Layna had been hoping for a nice, calm first day at Westwood high. Instead, she found herself (and her always loyal brother) thrown headfirst into a mystery that could only unravel itself by first getting much worse. But they weren't prepared for how much worse it would become…

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? I need CC (constructive criticism) here people! LOL. But yeah, I'll try not to take so long with the next update. Also, I know this is moving really slowly, but I need to add the necessary details and characters in order for the good stuff to be...well...good. haha. Oh yeah, one more thing: I'm apologizing now for any spelling errors or grammatical errors in this. My Word program is acting up and not catching even simple spelling mistakes. God knows what else the damn thing missed... Well, until next time!**

**Saxypit**


	5. Chapter 4: Family Values

**A/N: Hello!!! Here is the newest installment. I am aware that I have gone through about a month of no updates, but lemme tell ya, writer's block is the worst thing in the world... **

_Chapter 4_

_Family Values_

Later that evening, Logan was sitting on his bed, twirling a drumstick in his fingers. Several boxes still sat unpacked at the foot of his bed. A soft knock on his door announced the arrival of Layna, his sister. "Go ahead Layna…" He called softly. The blonde girl walked into the room and closed the door with a sharp snap.

"So, what was it that was so important you had to pull me away from my flute practicing?" Layna said, joking feebly. Logan looked at her thoughtfully for a long while. His sister already looked more stressed than he had seen her in a very long time. Of course, Layna always did have that nasty habit of worrying about things long before they even became an issue. "It's really…well…about your flute…" He began in a gentle voice. Layna raised her eyebrow. "You're treating this like I'm in an emotional break-down or something… Just get on with it…" Layna said, smiling slightly. Logan laughed.

"Ok fine, I would really like to know what you and Natalie were talking about today during Choir practice." He said, putting down his drumstick. "She was the one who saw me with my flute this morning on the bus. Remember, I asked her if she was in Band…She glared at me." Layna muttered, rolling her eyes. "She saw me in the Choir room and…well…you know what happened…"

"Why are there some people who are so against the Band?" Logan burst out suddenly, grabbing his head and laying back against the pillows. Layna sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure Logan…What Carrie said really didn't make any sense…"

Flashback

_"Well, it all started about thirty years ago…" Carrie began. "The Choir and Band got along perfectly fine with lots of people in both groups. There was this one boy that came in…he was probably in like ninth grade or something…his name was Patrick. From what I've heard from people who were…you know…there…he was a bit of an idiot…" Trader suddenly shuddered. "I wouldn't say he was an idiot…" He said, stressing the last word slightly. "He was just foolish. A freshman daredevil that was desperate to make friends…" Carrie rolled her eyes. "Well, either way, he was in both the Band and Choir. Before the tragedy, the whole Musical section went on an annual trip to somewhere cool. They went to Disney World, the Bahamas, even France once or twice. The year Patrick went, I guess they headed to New York City to see the Broadway shows and whatnot. On the second night there, Patrick's group went out for snacks at the store near the hotel."_

_"We've said already that Patrick was a bit of a daredevil… That was no understatement. A couple upperclassmen decided it'd be funny to dare him to do something really stupid. Well, I don't think they realized he'd really do it…"_

End Flashback

"What happened was tragic…I understand that…But why do they hate each other so horribly? Doesn't it seem kind of fishy to you?" Logan grumbled. Layna stared at her brother. He never was the kind to explode over something like that. He was usually the calm one of the two.

"Let's look at it logically… Each group would feel really bad if they took responsibility for what happened. They don't want to admit that maybe they had to do with the death of a student."

"That's understandable for the students that were around when that kid was in school… Why are they still dragging it on after _thirty years_?" Logan said furiously. He didn't even know why he was getting so worked up… Perhaps he needed sleep? He had had a strange feeling ever since he started hanging out with Trader. A burning feeling of devotion to the Band he had not yet played with.

Layna gazed into space for several seconds, absently twiddling her thumbs. "Maybe Patrick was more than people gave him credit for. Maybe…" Her thoughtful mutterings were cut short by a sudden outburst from Logan that was as out of character as it was possible to be. "I don't care about what happened right now, Layna. What I'm most interested in is why that…that…" He struggled to find just the right word, a mad gleam in his blue eyes. "…choir freak is against the Band!" He finally finished, a triumphant look defining his handsome features.

Layna shook her head in disbelief as Logan became more and more agitated. "What the hell is wrong with you Logan? You haven't been right all day!" She muttered. Logan grew silent and gazed at his sister for several moments. Layna didn't wait for a response. "Well, until you can pull your act together and get your head out of your ass, I'm going back to my room." Layna then turned her back on the one ally she thought she had in this mysterious, secret-ridden school.

**Yeah, this one was short, I'm sorry. It contains information that is necessary for upcoming chapters. It also might be a little rough in spots, my mind was going about a mile a minute... Until next time faithful readers!**

**Saxypit**


	6. Chapter 5: In Essence, Divided

**A/N: The latest in the seriously screwed up world of Logan and Layna Brook! Yes, I'm back! I hope you all like this highly informative chappy... It took me over a month and half to write!**

_Chapter 5_

_In Essence, Divided_

Over the following weeks, Logan and Layna neither spoke nor came within considerable distance of each other. Layna began hanging out more with choir people than "bandies". It became apparent very quickly that Logan was happier in the band. It therefore was not a shock when he entered the guidance office one morning and asked to be taken out of the choir.

"You seemed very keen to join it just a few weeks ago. Why the change in heart?" Mrs. Arthur asked gently. Logan looked almost guilty at that. "I know I wanted to before, but…" He struggled to find the right words. Mrs. Arthur nodded in understanding. "You find yourself more loyal to the band than to the choir, right?" Logan nodded sheepishly.

"Well Logan, I'm in no position to be giving you advice on this, but believe me: to quit the choir would be the wrong decision." Logan raised an eyebrow at her. But, instead of arguing, he slowly nodded. "Ok, I'll stay in the choir. But can I just get out for one day of the week? I'd prefer another study hall on Wednesdays instead of that." Mrs. Arthur nodded.

Meanwhile, Layna was with Hannah and Kaitlyn, another friend from the choir. They were gathered in a corner of the French room, chatting happily about life. "So, Layna, we haven't seen you and your brother together recently. What happened? I mean, he was really cute…" Kaitlyn said, grinning. Layna rolled her eyes. "He decided to be a total dick to me a few weeks ago so we've been ignoring each other. That suits me perfectly fine anyway. If he wants to be nasty, let him." Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows to Hannah.

French was final period, so when the bell rang, Layna met up with Hannah outside of the school. They had been planning on going to Hannah's house to work on a project after school.

When they met up, Natalie followed Layna outside and listened to the girls' conversation. They were discussing how to go about doing their project. "Hey Layna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Natalie called, jogging to catch up with the girls. Layna rolled her eyes at Hannah and turned to greet Natalie. She put up what she hoped was a polite smile.

"How're things between you and your brother? I haven't seen him at choir practice much anymore…" Natalie began smoothly. Layna's eyebrows shot up. "We're just going through a little fight, nothing out of the ordinary for twins. Why?" Natalie slightly smiled, giving her features an oddly sharp definition. "I've just noticed him hanging out with certain…undesirable company…"

_Oh shit_, Layna thought nervously. _She's found out about band, what are we gonna do?_ Hannah raised her eyebrow upon hearing Natalie's statement. "What undesirable company could Logan possibly be hanging out with that would affect you in the slightest?" She shot nastily. Natalie grinned even wider. "He's been hanging out with some trash from the band… That loser Barter and he have apparently grown really close. Do you have anything to say about that, Layna?" Natalie explained with a cruel tone of amusement in her voice. "I don't know what you're talking about… Logan and I haven't spoken in a few weeks…"

"So, you're not in band? Just your loser of a brother has decided to leave us for the shit-hole they call a band room?" It pained Layna to hear Natalie talk of her brother like that, and of the band. But, for some unexplainable reason, Layna nodded. "I told you before, I ditched band. Singing is a lot more important to me than those stupid geeks…" She could've shot herself.

The look on Natalie's face was enough to tell Layna that she didn't believe her. Layna would have to talk to Logan that night when she came home. This was getting really bad. But Layna never expected Natalie to do what she did next.

Hannah and Layna were walking quickly, trying to put as much distance between them and Natalie as they could. They didn't speak at all as they walked, Layna much too distracted by what Natalie had said as they left. Hannah wasn't sure what to say, but she knew something was up.

They went straight up stairs upon entering Hannah's house and got into her spacious bedroom. Layna immediately crashed on the bed and put her hands over her eyes. She felt the mattress sink slightly and knew that Hannah had sat down by her feet. "Ok girl, I know something's up. The way you answered Natalie…What's going on?"

Layna sat up slowly, clenching her fists slightly. "I lied to Natalie about the band thing…" She confessed in a barely audible voice. Hannah nodded. "I'm in band. I play the flute." Layna cried, wringing her hands. Hannah leaned back in surprise as her friend had a minor melt-down in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? So what if you're in band? I think it's awesome you play the flute and sing…Hell, I'd kill to be able to play _any_ sort of instrument!" Hannah said in a stern voice, causing Layna to look up in total disbelief. "But what about Patrick? The whole band versus choir thing, the jinx, doesn't that matter to you?" Hannah laughed. "I heard all about that when I came here. I don't personally care whether or not you're in band and in the choir, as long as you can sing. I've always wanted to get rid of this stupid split, but I'm the only one who really feels that way I think…"

Layna was so happy, she could've kissed Hannah. But, to her better judgment, she didn't. Finally, someone other than Logan, her and Mrs. Arthur knew about their multiple musical talents. "I'm so glad you feel this way Hannah… But what am I supposed to do about Natalie's invite?" Hannah tilted her head to the side in question. "She wants me to go to her house to hang out after school on Friday, and I have marching band practice right after school!"

**Bum bum bum... I actually did give you a little cliffy! I had been planning on leaving it at the point where the girls are leaving Natalie, but I decided not to. Next chappy will be up in a while, maybe quicker than this one. Oh yeah, and I apologise again about the really short chappys, I just can't seem to get them really long... Until the next time, faithful reviewers!**

**Saxypit**


	7. Chapter 6: Marching Band

**A/N: I told you this one wouldn't take as long... I got inspiration for my plot-bunnies, so they're running with it...Or I am, one of the two... :D**

_Chapter 6_

_Marching Band_

Logan and Trader entered the band room together, comparing drumsticks. "Mine are oak with powdered handles, therefore mine rock." Logan said smugly, showing his friend the dusty-looking sticks. "Powdered handles? Who ever heard of powdery drumsticks?" Trader scoffed.

They were the first ones to practice that day. The two friends made their way to the back of the band room and started getting the large marching snares out of their bulky cases. Trader started drumming out a random cadence as he waited for his comrade to get his drum out. "I haven't seen Layna around lately, are you two talking yet?" He commented in an offhand sort of voice.

Logan shook his head. "We got into that fight and Layna hasn't even looked at me since then. It's kinda depressing when you're used to having your sister as your best friend and suddenly, she's treating you like you don't even exist." Trader sighed. "That's too bad… I was thinking maybe we could all go out for a bite after practice tonight, but if you guys aren't talking, that probably wouldn't be a good idea." Logan shrugged. "Whatever…if you want to, I'm sure Layna would go… Carrie might tag along at that point. Why don't you ask her when they show up?"

Trader agreed to that and the pair walked out to the gym, drumming out cadences all along the way. Soon, Carrie showed up, still putting her flute together. Trader assumed Layna would be coming, and attempted to keep a cool head. Asking a girl to dinner was never one of his strong points, even if it was his best friend's sister… It didn't help, of course, that he had a huge crush on the girl since he first met her.

Logan strode up to Carrie, putting his sticks in his pocket. "Is Layna coming?" He asked quietly. Carrie looked at him in surprise. "You mean she isn't with you? I thought she was already here 'cause I saw your duffle bag outside…" Logan raised his eyebrows. _Maybe she'll come in randomly in a few minutes. She might still be at home too…_ He thought confidently.

Logan and Trader set up their snares at the beginning of the snare line in front of the stands in the gym. Ten other guys around their age were standing military-style, waiting for Trader, their captain, to start the count-off. Mr. Conrad, the band director paused with his hands in the air and locked eyes with the first and second snares.

One hour into the practice, Mr. Conrad called for a water break. Logan immediately pulled the heavy harness over his head and put it on the ground, his tee-shirt soaked with sweat. Trader followed suit and the two jogged over to the "watering hole", a large quantity of dark blue coolers filled with bottled water, courtesy of the band parents.

"Is it just me or is Conrad running us really hard tonight?" Logan commented, splashing the cold water on his hot face. Trader growled. "He's runnin' us ragged. This is bullshit man, it's the first month of practice…" Logan nodded, but decided not to pursue the subject further. Instead, he looked for his sister, who he still hadn't seen arrive. Perhaps he missed her during one of the long drills. It didn't take him long, however, before he realized his twin was oddly absent.

After explaining the situation to Trader, Logan quickly exited the gym. Trader went to explain what was going on to Mr. Conrad. Logan was not expecting to run into Hannah, however, right outside the gym doors.

He stepped back in surprise and looked down at the dark girl on the floor. He quickly extended his hand and helped her up. "Hannah, what are you doing here?" Logan asked nervously, fully aware of her choir ties. "I was looking for you, Logan. It's about Layna, and I think she might be in trouble…" Logan immediately tensed up. "What happened to her?" He asked in a frightening voice. "I don't think anything, yet. Natalie Brown found out that you're in band. She started getting on Layna's ass, and then, Layna was invited to go over to Natalie's house. I don't know what she's doing over there, but Layna couldn't refuse. Otherwise, they would know she's in band, and I think that would make the situation even worse…"

She was talking quickly, and the stress from finding out his sister was in trouble and the sheer exhaustion from marching band practice made it hard for Logan to concentrate. "Natalie Brown…Isn't she the weirdo that was like…stalking us the first day?" Logan muttered, putting his hand to his forehead. Hannah nodded. "Layna had told me about that before she kinda…let loose about being in band…"

Logan yelped in surprise. "She told you she's in band?" He asked in disbelief. "Not everyone in choir is against the band Logan! I can't go to the Browns' house, mostly because Natalie and I have been at war since I first came to this school… Otherwise, I'd go there and get Layna's scrawny ass to marching band. Do you think they would mind if I came and watched for the rest of practice?" Hannah commented. Logan raised his eyebrows. "I know a couple who would probably have serious issues… But most of us aren't really into the whole "let's hate the choir" attitude. So yeah, go ahead, come on in. First, though, could you at least call Layna and make sure she's ok?"

Hannah complied with her friend's brother's wishes and went outside to call Layna's cell phone. Logan had had to rush back into the gym for practice. She sat on the steps and dialed the number quickly, nervous about what she would hear.

Layna was sitting on one of the large pink cushions on the floor in Natalie's bedroom, pretending to enjoy herself. What she would've loved was to find some excuse to leave, and possibly make it to the last hour of practice. A good excuse to leave the room, however, came in the form of her phone vibrating in her pocket. As Natalie was going off about some football player she was currently fawning over, Layna pulled the phone out of her pocket. "I'll be right back, Natalie… I'm getting a call from my mother…" She lied, getting up to leave the room. Natalie rolled her eyes and nodded.

Layna rushed out of the room and downstairs, on to the porch before she picked up the call. "Hannah, what's up? Have you seen Logan?" She asked quickly, before her friend had even begun to speak. "I'm at the school… Logan was getting kinda worried when you didn't show up an hour into practice. I explained where you are, but it's up to you to tell Logan everything else. What are you two doing anyways?"

Layna openly sighed. "Natalie won't take "I have to get going now" for an answer… She just wants to sit around and gossip. The only way I could leave to answer this call is to say you were my mother…" She grumbled. "Say your mother said you had to leave…Your house is in the direction of the school from Natalie's. It works out… Come for the last hour of practice so Logan can stop flipping out. He still worries about you, you know…" Hannah replied, a hint of "I told you so" in her voice.

After Hannah hung up with Layna, she made her way back into the gym and sat down beside the stands, watching the marching band. She never had been able to go to these practices, mainly because she knew no one in the band. But she had always loved listening to them play when she walked down the hall.

During the last water break for the evening, Hannah stepped back to allow the thirsty musicians room for their "cool-down methods". Becky, a member of the pit, walked purposefully over to the girl. "Aren't you in choir?" She asked curiously. Her voice was not unkind. Hannah nodded. "I don't think that should matter… We're all part of the same school…" She replied. Becky smiled. "Yeah, we've been saying that for a while. What made you come here? I don't think it was random…" So, Hannah explained to the band geek why she was sitting there, in unfamiliar territory.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened. Several heads turned to see who was coming in so late. Layna was standing in the doorframe, holding her flute. "I'm a little late, but can I still come for a little practice?" She asked in a carrying voice. Mr. Conrad, fully aware of what was going on, nodded and smiled. Carrie started to yell at Layna for being so late. "We thought you might've quit!" She grumbled.

Layna, however, was looking for one person in the crowded gym. A white-haired someone with a snare drum. Trader locked eyes with her as soon as she found him, and Layna instantly knew she made the right choice. That was before school started up again on Monday…

**I just love those cliffies... I know, this chappy was a little rough in spots. And the ending was rather, well...horrible. Next chappy brings back the drama, cuz we all LOVE drama. Also, we find a relationship possibly starting... -winks- Oh yeah, and those of you who have read "Band is... A Mallet Player's perspective" will know, I just HAD to add Becky the mallets player. I dunno if she'll amount to anything, but she's there for now! Well, until the next time, faithful readers!**

**Saxypit**


	8. Chapter 7: Traitor for Trader

**A\N: Oh my God... It has been a long, long time since I've been on here... I forgot this story was out. I am sooooo sorry to everyone who has been following it. Even though it's been so long most of you don't even remember what's goiong on, please try to enjoy this latest, not very well written update...**

_Chapter 7_

_Traitor for Trader_

Word got around the school quickly that Layna Brook was dating Ryan Barter. Needless to say, it attracted some unwanted attention from the choir. Layna became shunned by the rest of the altos when school resumed on Monday, and it didn't take her long to figure out why.

"Hi Katie!" Layna said brightly, sitting down next to a blonde girl she had recently become close to. Katie gave her a look as though she was something particularly revolting and turned away, continuing her conversation. Layna raised an eyebrow. "Did I forget to put on deodorant or something?" Katie continued to ignore her. Layna shrugged it off and waited for Hannah to show up.

For the rest of choir, Layna noticed then that Hannah was the only one in the entire room treating her like a normal human being. Even Mr. Yamen was distant with her. During break, she pulled Hannah away from the group. "Is it national Ignore Layna Day and I missed the memo?" Layna asked quietly. Hannah gave her an inquisitive look. "What are you talking about?" Layna sighed. "Have you not noticed how everyone is acting like I'm not even here?" A look of realization dawned on Hannah's face. "Oh that… Well, you're dating that drummer boy…Trader. I'm surprised Natalie hasn't ripped you a new ass by now…" Layna made a noise of disgust. "That's ridiculous. I'm suddenly scum of the earth because I'm dating Ryan? There's nothing wrong with him!" Hannah shrugged. "Sorry, chick, that's the way this school works."

After class, Layna and Hannah were walking together to meet Logan and Trader for their next class. Layna had to make a stop in the band hall, so Hannah went on ahead. Five minutes later, Layna left the hall and made to run up the steps near the door to meet up with her friends. Then, they came out…

* * * * *

Natalie and three of her blonde Barbie-like cronies came out from behind the statue Logan had stood behind the first day of school. "You little band-whore… You lied to us…" Natalie murmured. Layna cocked an eyebrow. "You people seriously need to get a life… The band isn't some weird cult or something… We're musicians, just like the choir." Natalie appeared to not be listening. "You've disgraced our choir long enough, Brook. Now its time to pay…" The girls walked up to Layna slowly, withdrawing scissors and nail-polish remover. Natalie stalked up behind them. "Cover her mouth…"

* * * * *

In Westwood high, bad news travels faster than good news. Horrible news travels even faster than bad news. What happened to Layna that day happened to be ranked right up there with horrible news. Natalie, the ring-leader for most of the choir attacks on the band, viciously attacked Layna. People started to see her for what she really was.

The band became infuriated with the news. Most of the choir did as well. Suddenly, the two groups who fought against each other for so long were seeing eye-to-eye. It seemed as though the beginning of the end was near…

_Patrick tagged along behind the seniors as they walked to the gas station. "Hey Devon, reckon we can make Brown try and tag a truck on the way back?" One burly boy said in a carrying voice to his fellow. Devon snorted. "He wouldn't do that…He's too much of a baby to try anything really dangerous." Patrick looked up thoughtfully. "I bet I could…" He murmured. _

_They finished buying their snacks and were about to cross the busy intersection when Patrick saw it. A huge semi-truck was barreling down the side-street, going way too fast for the area in which he was driving. Patrick gulped and suddenly sprinted toward the vehicle…_

**Yes, that is it. I really hope to not be so long with my next update. The end is drawing near, my friends. But, I was dealing with writer's block and some serious emotional problems, so I didn't write for a long time... But I'm better now, and will hopefully be posting a bit more! Well, review!**

** - Saxypit**


End file.
